Valkinor
Valkinor is the femslash ship between Elinor and Valka from the Brave and How to Train Your Dragon fandoms. Canon Elinor and Valka never meet due to Valka being a DreamWorks character, while Elinor is a Disney/Pixar character. Elinor is the queen of the Kingdom of DunBroch while Valka is the wife of Berk's chief, in which makes her a chieftes, as well as both of them being the mothers of adventurous children who aren't not afraid to fight, Merida and Hiccup. Even though they have been distant from them. As the mother-daughter bond between Elinor and Merida had weakened over the years from the Scottish Queen making sure that her daughter is prepared for her future role instead of thinking what she really wants in life, along with no approving of Merida's tomboy-like nature. Until the events after Merida turns Elinor into a bear and works to turn her back before her mother becomes a bear forever, their time together in the woods and Elinor helping Merida to make an announcement to brake and change one of their traditions so the princess and the first born sons of the three Lords can find love in their own time together, along with the two having a better understanding of each other. In which had strengthen their family bond. Valka on the other hand, was taken away from Berk when Hiccup was just a baby and they haven't seen or heard from each other until twenty years later when they had came across one another in the sky; the small scar on Hiccup's chin had helped Valka to realize that he is her grown up child. Hiccup was shocked by this at first, since he was told that his mother was killed by the dragon that took her, and later became amazed with the bond she too shares with dragons. In which had gotten Valka to see that Hiccup has taken after her and wants to make up for lost time. Even though Valka only has one child that is a son, Elinor has three triplet sons that are her youngest children while Merida is her oldest one and heir. DunBroch's castle sits close to the sea, while Berk, the white Bewilderbeast's nest and New Berk are islands. Elinor and Valka are quite wise in the knowledge of their home lands. As Valka's time with dragons had gotten her to learn their secrets, along with other facts of knowledge that has helped her to survive in their world. Just as Elinor knows the legends of her kingdom, like the legend of the Ancient Kingdom and what they say about the Wisps being two of them, along with what a woman should and should not be. Their husbands, on the other hand can be a bit small minded with those kinds of knowledge, as Fergus doesn't believe in magic and Stoick didn't want to except the good things that his wife or son have said about dragons, until he saw it for himself and realized that they are real. Valka is based on her book counterpart, that has had her name shortened from Valhallarama to Valka, while two of the inspersions that build Elinor's character are Lady Macbeth and Brenda Chapman. Elinor is Scottish, while Valka as a Scottish-like accent like Stoick. The two also have white streaks in their long brown colored hair. Fanon Valkinor is one of the crossover parent ships of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, where their children, Merida DunBroch and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, are two members of the Big 4 along with Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Rapunzel from Tangled. While it isn't very popular as their canon het ships, Stalka and Ferginor, and is sometimes rivaled with Stolinor, it does have a few loyal fans. Most fans have them as friends through their children and even as allies through Hiccup and Merida's alliance marriage. There have even been fans who have Elinor and Valka as sisters, just as some have Stoick and Fergus as brothers. Even though Brave has mentioned a feud between Elinor's kingdom and vikings. As such, it has lead to fanfics of Valka's tribe being enemies of DunBroch, commonly in Mericcup as they and their families work to create peace between their people and lands. The same analogy can be used in Valkinor. Since Elinor's marriage to Fergus wasn't originally her own choice, some have the two women as close friends and even lovers on either one or both on their ends, while Elinor's arranged marriage to the DunBroch king kept them apart. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Elinor/Valka tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKIS : on the Gallery Young_Elinor_and_Valka_by_FlamingToads.jpg Forgive_Me_by_FlamingToads.jpg Navigation